


Eros

by SubversiveSocialite



Series: To Russia, With Love [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (Daddy/Mommy/baby used during sex), Cock Cages, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Facials, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Roleplay, Toys with vibrating features, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubversiveSocialite/pseuds/SubversiveSocialite
Summary: Victor introduces Yuuri to Yuri's favorite toy, plus a little more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri, although not present, is still eighteen or age of consent in the reader's jurisdiction, whichever is older.
> 
> Happy belated birthday Yuuri!

“Yuuri,” Victor purrs, appearing in Yuuri’s doorway only long enough to close the door behind him.

“Victor,” Yuuri acknowledges, looking up from his computer in surprise. “I thought you were putting Yurio to bed?”

“Asleep,” Victor answers, and then he smiles broadly, continuing in a low tone, “I thought Mommy and Daddy could have a date night.”

“Oh,” the black-haired man replies faintly, distantly aware of the rising temperature in his cheeks and distinctly aware of the heat pooling in his groin. “Yes. I mean, yes, I would like that-”

“I brought something for you to try,” the silver-haired man says, cutting off Yuuri’s rambling. He looks a little nervous when he produces the item in question, and Yuuri blushes, because it looks like a variant on Yuri’s cock cage.

“Is that . . . ?” he asks delicately.

“I thought you might want to see what it feels like for Yuri. This one is a little different, though.” Yuuri tentatively reaches out to take it from Victor, moving from his computer chair to his bed, and a little tension eases from between the silver-haired man’s shoulders. There’s a box attached to it by wires, and it’s mottled with black attachments in places where Yuri’s is clear plastic straight through. “Of course, if you don’t want to, you only need to say so-”

“What- Can you show me how it’s different?” Yuuri asks shyly, blushing. Victor smiles at him and turns a dial on the black box, making the cage vibrate in his hands. “Oh,” he gasps, eyes wide as Victor turns it off.

“A vibrating function, to make things a little more pleasurable for you,” the silver-haired man explains. Then he angles the toy so Yuuri can clearly see the small black protrusion at the head of the cage, which turns into a short, slender black rod inside the cage. “And that,” he says softly, “penetrates you.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Yuuri breathes, feeling his erection swell further in his pants. _I want to be the most beautiful woman in town, who seduces the playboy._

“They’re both attachments, so I can take them off if you’d like,” Victor offers gently.

“I’d-” Yuuri starts, blushing, “I’d like to- try them. Should I . . . ?” He puts the toy down on his bed and rests his hands on the waistband of his sweat pants hesitantly. 

“Your shirt too,” the silver-haired man directs softly. 

By the time he’s naked on the bed Yuuri has resigned himself to the idea that the blush on his cheeks will be there all evening. “Could you- could you take off your shirt?” he asks, bright red. “I feel a little . . .”

Victor has his shirt off before Yuuri even finishes talking, making the black-haired man smile. “I’m more than happy to take my clothes off for you any time, Yuuri,” Victor purrs, leaning in for an affectionate kiss. The silver-haired man disassembles the chastity device and lifts up the small black plug. “This has to go in first, under the cage. May I?”

Yuuri nods, spreading his legs for Victor after the silver-haired man coats the small plug in lube. “If you don’t like it or if it hurts, let me know,” Victor directs.

“Okay,” Yuuri breathes, watching as Victor presses just the tip into the head of his cock. “Oh,” he whimpers as the silver-haired man slowly slides it in. There’s no stretch, just the unbearable fullness of it. Victor follows his expression carefully, looking for even the faintest sign of discomfort, but all he sees is arousal as the toy sinks in until the base is flush against the sensitive head of Yuuri’s dick. Yuuri’s swollen erection twitches as Victor gently twists the toy, watching the black-haired man’s face contort in pleasure.

“Good?” he asks, pulling the toy slowly and shallowly in and out of Yuuri’s cock.

“Keep it- keep it in-” Yuuri begs, eyes tearing up as Victor teases him, and the black-haired man sighs as Victor lets the black plug sink all the way in to the base and leaves it there. Yuuri is overwhelmed by the feeling of fullness it gives him, by the way it penetrates him so intimately.

Victor kisses Yuuri gently, playing lightly with one of his lover’s nipples. “Good?” he asks again, needing confirmation.

“Good,” Yuuri whispers, trembling under Victor’s touch. 

“I’m going to put the rest of the cage on now,” the silver-haired man says. “I’ll need you to calm down a little before I can put it on. Okay?” At Yuuri’s nod, Victor pinches the head of the raven-haired man’s dick briefly, making Yuuri’s erection go down some as Yuuri leans against him for support. Then the silver-haired man carefully secures the cock cage, the lock softly clicking into place.

“All right?” Victor asks, not managing to keep the heat out of his voice as he leans back and admires the chastity device against his lover’s skin.

“Yes,” Yuuri affirms, smiling at Victor’s obvious enjoyment. Victor smiles back, kissing Yuuri sweetly and drinking down Yuuri’s moans as Victor turns on the vibration feature mid-kiss, making the lock on the cage rattle.

“Victor,” Yuuri scolds, the sound broken by a gasp as the vibrations go straight to his cock, making it swell as much as it can in the confines of the plastic cage.

“Do you like the vibrations, Yuuri?” the silver-haired man murmurs lowly, eyes riveted to his lover as the black-haired man trembles. “Do you like the way they flow through your cock, completely beyond your control?” Victor turns the dial up a setting as he says it, leaving Yuuri moaning. “Or is it the way you can’t do anything about it, trapped in this cage?” The silver-haired man runs gentle fingers along Yuuri’s balls, toying with them as he talks. “Your baby likes that, likes being told what he can and can’t do,” Victor murmurs, leaning in to kiss Yuuri as he whimpers, cock shaking with the vibrations of the plastic around it. “Does he get that from his Mommy?” The black-haired man breathes unevenly against his lips, cock straining.

“Or is it being penetrated that gets you so hot?” Victor inquires, voice getting softer, gentle around the words. “Do you like having something in your cock, Yuuri? Do you like how it fills you up?” Yuuri sobs, his swollen dick pressed against the confines of the cage and full up with the plug, whimpering under the unending waves of pleasure.

Victor’s dick is a hard line against his pants, throbbing as he watches Yuuri’s flushed cheeks and teary eyes. “You’re both so pretty like this,” he praises, kissing at the corners of the black-haired man’s wet eyes soothingly. Then he turns the vibration up another setting, listening to Yuuri whine.

“Victor,” he says, panting. “Victor, I’d like to-”

The silver-haired man kisses him carefully, slowly easing the vibrations down to nothing. The sound of the lock on the cage clicking open is almost physically painful to Yuuri, who whimpers as Victor removes the cage, leaving only the plug. The black base of it sits proudly against the raven-haired man’s erection, which has swollen back to a painful size. “Victor,” Yuuri begs as his lover removes the plug from his cock excruciatingly slowly. “Victor, please, Victor-”

He moans, watching come spill out as the toy is removed, panting his way through orgasm as he clings to Victor. “That’s it,” Victor praises, wrapping a hand around Yuuri’s cock and pumping. “So good for me.”

The silver-haired man pushes a stray lock of hair from Yuuri’s face as he rests against the bed, panting. “Yuuri,” he asks, somewhat hesitantly, “Can I come on your face?”

The black-haired man blinks up at him sleepily. “Can I have some in my mouth?”

Victor’s cock twitches in his pants. “Of course.”

“Then yes,” Yuuri agrees placidly, and Victor takes a moment to remind himself to breathe. Then he moves up next to his lover’s face and takes his dick into his hand, stroking as he admires the flush on Yuuri’s cheeks. Yuuri opens his mouth expectantly, and Victor grunts, twisting his fingers under the sensitive head of his cock and watching come pour out, coating Yuuri’s face and his waiting tongue. The dark-haired man sighs, swallowing and then cleaning his lips, enjoying the taste of his lover.

“Can I . . . ?” Victor trails off, unsure how to phrase his desire as he gently rubs a spatter of come into Yuuri’s skin.

“Mmhm,” Yuuri murmurs agreeably, letting Victor massage his essence into Yuuri possessively.

“Thank you,” Victor sighs against Yuuri’s lips, “I promise I’ll take care of it before we get in the bath.”

“I know,” Yuuri says simply, and Victor feels his heart swell to bursting at the words. Yuuri makes a faint noise of protest as the silver-haired man latches on to him like an octopus, burying his face in Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Perfect,” he breathes, “Just perfect.”


End file.
